Corrector Yui: Episode List
First Season '1- "KomuNetto e shuppatsu!" ("Let's Go To ComNet!")' (コムネットへ出発！) Airdate: 09 April 1999 Yui Kasuga is an ordinary girl who has a terrible time trying to understand computers. A Computer Software named IR recruits Yui as a Corrector. He takes her inside a computer, where she sees her father's newest creation, ""Galaxy Land"". While at Galaxy Land, IR downloads "The Element Suit" which is found somewhere in Galaxy Land, Yui transforms. Grosser sends on of his cohorts out, War Wolf. One foe is defeated, but Yui's adventures as Corrector Yui have only just begun. '2- "Waruguchi meeru ni goyoujin" ("Beware Of Nasty E-Mail")' (悪口メールにご用心) Airdate: 16 April 1999 Yui finds out that IR wasn't a dream after all! She trys sending a message to her friends, but with the help of IR, she sends it by Comnet Mail. At school, Yui is asked a question she does not know, ""The Mouth Is The Gateway To Disaster"". Freaking out, Yui is forced to go to the Virtual Comnet World, with the command ""Corrector Yui Enter!"" While in the virutal world, Yui discovers that one of Grosser's Cohorts, Virus has infected the mailmen, and the messages that everyone sends is turned into something nasty. When Yui returns to the real world, she finally has the answer to the question, which she types in her computer. The answer is correct. After that, Yui and her friends go to Haruna's Birthday Party. '3- "Oishii mono wa hodohodo ni" ("Take It Easy With The Food")' (おいしいものはホドホドに) Airdate: 23 April 1999 Yui and IR suspect foul play when Chef Kirch, a family friend who can never get his recipes quite right. In the beginning if he mentions he has a new dish everyone wants to run for cover! Yui unable to turn down a friend tries it. Its actually good! He found a recipe on Comnet and a special seasoning has him with more customers than he can handle. Soon it gets out of hand and he has to face customers who've turned into ravenous zombies. '4- "Uranai Netto de koi no yokan" ("Trouble On The Fourtune Telling Net")' (占いネットで恋の予感) Airdate: 30 April 1999 A school-craze for fortune-telling develops into a destructive obsession. Who knew love advice could be so dangerous? '5- "Todoke! Mori no utagoe - zenpen" ("Listen To Nature's Song Part One")' (とどけ！森の歌声  前編) Airdate: 07 May 1999 A virtual-reality field trip into a nature park turns a day picking up litter into an all-out search for missing people. Can Corrector Yui save the day... and finish her homework? '6- "Todoke! Mori no utagoe - kouhen" ("Listen To Nature's Song Part Two")' (とどけ！森の歌声  後編) Airdate: 14 May 1999 Yui and the other try to convince Eco that not all humans are bad. But at the same time Yui must also battle War Wolf. Who plans to burn the place to the ground! It turns out that Eco was the one who abducted all the people who littered in the nature park. '7- "O-EDO Netto daisoudou" ("Big Trouble In O-Edo Net")' (O-EDOネット大騒動) Airdate: 21 May 1999 Yui and her friends visit a virtual theme park. Here they can assume the roles of ancient Edo historical figures. Yui and the others must prevent Freeze, Jaggy and Virus from stealing a scroll that would allow them to become a ""Shogun"" and taking over! '8- "Resukyuu o tasuke te" ("Please Help Rescue")' (レスキューをたすけて) Airdate: 28 May 1999 Yui finds a hurt blue bird and then goes to investigate Medical Net's malfunction. Freeze has a not to pleasant encounter Rescue another Corrector program. Later Yui has a run-in with Freeze who destroys her com con. Then a strange man appears can he fix her con com? And will Freeze survive her next encounter with Rescue? '9- "Daiuchuu no Yui" (Yui's Space Odyssey)' (大宇宙のユイ) Airdate: 04 June 1999 '10- "Okashi no ie de taberarechau!" ("Danger In The Gingerbread House!")' (お菓子の家で食べられちゃう！) Airdate: 11 June 1999 '11- "Wakuwaku daburu deeto" ("Heart Thumping Double-Date Part One")' (わくわくダブルデート) Airdate: 18 June 1999 When Yui's dad asks her and some friends to test his company's latest VR, ""Marine Adventure Land,"" Yui is thrilled. But not all of Yui's friends are free, so double-dates (Yui and Shun, Haruna and Takashi) are arranged. The new game uses recordings of real whale songs to make people serene and happy... something Grosser's not about to let happen! '12- "Dokidoki daburu deeto" ("Heart-Thumping Double Date Part Two")' (どきどき♡ダブルデート) Airdate: 25 June 1999 Yui and Haruna's double-date is ruined when Grosser's Corruptors come to Marine Adventure Land. All seems lost... but then Yui meets two new components of Professor Inukai's software. Can Corrector Yui---with the help of Peace, and Follow---manage to protect Marine Adventure Land from an attack by Grosser himself? '13- "8 tsu no sofuto no nazo" ("Secrets Of The Eight Software")' (8つのソフトの謎) Airdate: 02 July 1999 It's an exciting, guided tour inside the world of Corrector Yui...lead by Yui herself! Look back on how Yui and IR first met, and at their adventures to date. Features a closer look at Corrector Yui's various Element Suits--- and also at the abilities of the Corrector Software's programs, and their fight against the evil supercomputer Grosser and his henchmen! '14- "Wesutan Netto no kettou" ("Showdown at Western Net")' (ウェスタンネットの決闘) Airdate: 09 July 1999 There's trouble at Western Net! The Corruptors have taken over Western Town...but, this time, something's different---the usually selfish, self-serving Corruptors are working as one! Can Yui convince Control, leader of the Correctors, to work with her and the other Correctors to fight off the combined power of Grosser's minions? '15- "Meitantei ekusupuresu" ("The Orient Express Investigation")' (迷探偵エクスプレス) Airdate: 16 July 1999 '16- "Jagii no daitokkun" ("Jaggy's Training Course")' (ジャギーの大特訓) Airdate: 23 July 1999 '17- "Uo Urufu ga hoeru toki" ("The Howl of War Wolf")' (ウォーウルフが吠える時) Airdate: 30 July 1999 A computer-virus goes awry, causing Virus, Jaggy and Freeze to get transformed into mysterious entities. When the virus-infected Corrupters stubbornly refuse his help, War Wolf must make a difficult choice between deleting his comrades, or turning to Corrector Yui for help. Which will he chose you decide. But Warwolf prides himself on honor and loyalty can even an alliance with Corrector Yui be enough to save them and all of Com-net from being destroyed? Or will Warwolf be forced to Destroy his comrades? '18- "00Yui wa shinjin supai" ("00Yui: The Rookie Spy")' (00ユイは新人スパイ) Airdate: 06 August 1999 In search of the last Corrector software, ""Synchro,"" Yui and friends find themselves on Spy Net. When it seems as though a spy named ""Q"" may actually be the software they're looking for, a race ensues to see who can find ""Q"" first. Will the Corruptors beat Yui to it? '19- "Yui no purinsesu shugyou" ("Yui, Princess in Training")' (ユイのプリンセス修行) Airdate: 27 August 1999 '20- "Nerawareta Haruna" ("Seeking Haruna")' (ねらわれた春菜) Airdate: 03 September 1999 '21- "Saigo no sofuto  ・ Shinkuro" ("Synchro: The Last Software")' (最後のソフト・シンクロ) Airdate: 10 September 1999 '22- "Kuroi tsubasa no tenshi" ("The Angel with Dark Wings")' (黒い翼の天使) Airdate: 17 September 1999 '23- "Taiketsu! Daburu Korekutaa!!" ("Showdown! Double Correctors!!")' (対決！ダブルコレクター!!) Airdate: 24 September 1999 '24- "Yui no ketsui" ("Yui's Decision!")' (ユイの決意) Airdate: 01 October 1999 '25- "Totsugeki Gurossaa jou!" ("Attack on Grosser's Castle!")' (突撃グロッサー城！) Airdate: 08 October 1999 '26- "Ashita e shuppatsu!!" ("Let's Go to Tomorrow!!")' (明日へ出発!!) Airdate: 15 October 1999 Second Season '1 (27)- "IR wa mou iranai!?" ("IR no Longer Needed!?")' (IRはもういらない!?) Airdate: 14 April 2000 '2 (28)- "Korekutaa  ・ Yui wa mou iranai!?" ("Corrector Yui no Longer Needed!?")' (コレクター・ユイはもういらない!?) Airdate: 21 April 2000 '3 (29)- "Maigo no shoujo" ("The Lost Little Girl")' (迷子の少女) Airdate: 28 April 2000 '4 (30)- "Yui to Ai no engeki batoru" ("Yui and Ai: The Stage Battle")' (ユイと愛の演劇バトル) Airdate: 05 May 2000 '5 (31)- "Mezase! Mangaka" ("It's What I'm Going to Be! A Cartoonist")' (めざせ！マンガ家) Airdate: 12 May 2000 '6 (32)- "Mainasu 200°C nihyakudo no tatakai" ("The Battlefield minus 200°C")' (マイナス200℃の戦い) Airdate: 19 May 2000 '7 (33)- "Uranaimasu! Moteru jouken" ("Prediction! How to Be Popular")' (占います！モテる条件) Airdate: 26 May 2000 '8 (34)- "Taiyou o oikakero!" ("Search for the Sun!")' (太陽を追いかけろ！) Airdate: 02 June 2000 '9 (35)- "Yui-chan aidoru ni naru!?" ("Yui Becomes an Idol!?")' (ユイちゃんアイドルになる!?) Airdate: 09 June 2000 '10 (36)- "Kieta Nettii" ("Nettie Has Disappeared")' (消えたネッティー) Airdate: 16 June 2000 '11 (37)- "Furiizu no gakuen nikki" ("Freeze's School Diary")' (フリーズの学園日記) Airdate: 23 June 2000 '12 (38)- "Ai no kojin ressun" ("Ai's Private Lesson")' (愛の個人レッスン) Airdate: 30 June 2000 '13 (39)- "Piisu daibousou!?" ("Peace Goes on a Rampage!?")' (ピース大ぼうそう!?) Airdate: 07 July 2000 '14 (40)- "Onsen ryokou dayo Yui-chan" ("Yui Goes to the Hot Spring")' (温泉旅行だよユイちゃん) Airdate: 14 July 2000 '15 (41)- "8 hachi jikan sekai isshuu" ("Around the World in 8 Hours")' (８時間世界一周) Airdate: 21 July 2000 '16 (42)- "Kimemasu! Korekutaa Haruna" (Decide! Corrector Haruna")' (決めます！コレクター春菜) Airdate: 28 July 2000 '17 (43)- "Yui-chan koi o suru" ("Yui Falls in Love")' (ユイちゃん恋をする) Airdate: 04 August 2000 '18 (44)- "Jagii toshokan oosawagi" ("Trouble in Jaggy's Library")' (ジャギー図書館大さわぎ) Airdate: 25 August 2000 '19 (45)- "Himawari no naka no shoujo" ("The Sunflower Girl")' (ひまわりの中の少女) Airdate: 01 September 2000 '20 (46)- "Toripuru Korekutaa kenzan!" ("Triple Correctors Meeting!")' (トリプルコレクター見参！) Airdate: 08 September 2000 Yui, Haruna and Ai must join forces in order to defeat their enemies. '21 (47)- "Kanashimi no Furiizu" ("Tragic Freeze")' (悲しみのフリーズ) Airdate: 15 September 2000 '22 (48)- "Korekutaa  ・ Ai no shoutai" ("Corrector Ai's True Character")' (コレクター・アイの正体) Airdate: 22 September 2000 '23 (49)- "ai to Ai to i" ("Ai and Ai and I")' (愛とアイとｉ) Airdate: 29 September 2000 Besides discovering her identity, the Correctors discover why and how Ai became a Corrector. '24 (50)- "KomuNetto saidai no kiki" ("ComNet's Greatest Crisis")' (コムネット最大の危機) Airdate: 06 October 2000 '25 (51)- "KomuNetto houkai!?" ("ComNet's Collapse!?")' (コムネット崩壊!?) Airdate: 13 October 2000 '26 (52)- "Minna tomodachi" ("We Are All Friends")' (みんな友だち) Airdate: 20 October 2000 Category:Corrector Yui Page